It's Ok To Miss Me
by Jaded Angel
Summary: J/H another story in like two days :) It kinda goes with my previous story, but u don;t have to read it to get this one ok. Read my Author's Notes, they will explain more lol. R&R I hope you enjoy!!


Author's Note: Hi again! I don't know what possessed me to write this… It kinda goes with "If you're not the one." But I don't think you have to read that to get this story. If you want to go ahead. If you don't, that's fine. :) Anyway… It's a cute little thing… I'm sure it's a little OCC-ed. With Hyde, but in the same sense, it's ok. Sometimes they have to be a little occ. But anywho… um.. read and review. I hope you like it. It's something I wrote, again for the hell of it. But I like it… It's cute. It's something to keep J/H fans happy. It's a lot like If you're not the one… like emotional/scenery/character wise, but it's also really different… Lol I Promise If I wrote another story it'll be different, lol. That's if you guys like this lol. OK I'm talking to much. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters or ideas or thigns, that may come from That 70's Show. They all belong to whoever they belong to, not me. The song, "When You Say Nothing at All," is owned by Alison Krauss & Uion Station, and whoever else might have written it, or produced it.

**It's Ok To Miss Me.**

Jackie sat quietly looking at a magazine, on her bed. Eric, Fez, Kelso, and Hyde decided to go on a week's escape, for the summer. Actually, Fez and Kelso decided to go and drag Eric and Hyde with them. Donna was downstairs making herself and Jackie some hot chocolate. 

Jackie looked up from the magazine. It had been three weeks since, "the incident," and two weeks since Hyde and her made up. She loved Hyde. There was no doubt in her mind. But she was still nervous about the little get-away.

Donna came upstairs holding two cups of hot chocolate. She handed one to Jackie and then sat on her bed.

"You ok?" Donna asked, taking a sip from her cup. She could tell something was wrong.

"Nothing… it's just… you know with the week's get-away… and you know…" 

"You're worried about Hyde? Trust issue?" Donna said knowingly.

"Well… honestly, yes. I haven't been away from him for longer then a night. I just don't want anything to happen." Jackie said looking at Donna.

"Nothing is going to happen. Hyde loves you. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Jackie looked at Donna for a second. "Again." Donna added quickly, sipping from her cup.

"Aren't you worried about Eric?" Jackie asked.

"Ha!" Donna said loudly. "He knows if he does anything, I WILL find out, and he will be dickless. He knows the punishment."

*It's amazing how you, can speak right to my heart.  
Without sayin' a word, you can light up the dark.  
Try as I may I could never explain,  
What I hear when you don't, say a thing.*

"Hyde, man, come on! You've been staring out that window for, like, ever." Kelso said looking back at Hyde and then turning his eyes to the road once again.

"Kelso, shut up." Hyde said, not moving his eyes from the window.

"Hyde, Jackie will be fine. Donna will be there." Fez said smiling, bouncing up and down.

"Fez, I think Hyde would just like to stare out the window." Eric said, staring out from his own window. 

"The two boyfriends in the back, staring out of a window, whipped. Sad, isn't Fez?" Kelso said shaking his head.

"Much sadness." Fez shook his head, tsking the boys in the back.

"Will you two shut up. Just because we have girlfriends and you two don't doesn't mean that we're whipped." Hyde said turning to look at the front of the van at Fez and Kelso.

"I'm sorry… I have to disagree with you Hyde." Eric said. Hyde looked at him. "We are both very whipped."

"Foreman?"

"Yes Hyde?" 

"Shut up."

"No problem." Eric said, turning back to his window. Hyde did the same thing.

'Whipped.' Kelso mouthed to Fez, who began to bounce happily in the front seat, again, nodding to what Kelso said.

*~*

"Donna? Have you seen my pink silk scarf?" Jackie asked, looking through one of her draws.

"No." Donna said coming into her room, carrying some sort of box.

"I haven't seen it in like months, but I never really cared. But I want to wear my pink sundress, and the scarf goes with it so well." Jackie said shoving her clothes back into the draw.

"Where was the last time you had it?" Donna asked looking through the box.

"I don't know… about two months ago. I wore it to go see Steven." Jackie said looking through another draw.

"Did you leave it at the Foreman's?" Donna asked taking out some letters and dried roses from the box.

"I don't know. I might as well go and look." Jackie said closing the draw. She hurried out of the room.

"Bye." Donna said smiling as she pulled a picture of her and Eric from the box.

*~*

Jackie opened the basement door. It was very quiet. She walked to Hyde's room. She opened the door and went inside, his smell lingered softly in the room. Jackie took a second to breathe him in. But then began her search for her scarf.

After about ten minutes and still no scarf she sat on Hyde's bed and put her chin in her hand.

"Where on earth is that scarf?"

*~*

"What's that?" Eric asked Hyde as the two of them sat in the front seat. Fez and Kelso were in the back of the van playing some slapping game.

"It's nothing." Hyde said quickly shoving the scarf into his pocket.

"It's pink." Eric said, knowing.

"It's Jackie's. I just wanted something of hers to remind me of what I have. OK?" Hyde said, accenting his last word with a threatening tone.

"Ok, buddy." Eric said, smiling a knowing smile.

*The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me, if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothin' at all.*  
  


It was already day three on the trip. The boys were lying out on the beach, soaking in the sun. Kelso was making the moves on some blonde haired bimbo. Fez was playing with a golden retriever and it's master, a cute faired skin girl. Hyde sat under an umbrella, sitting with his 'I don't give,' attitude, staring forwards. And Eric laid on a towel a few feet from Hyde, staring at the sky.

"Why did we come here again?" Eric asked Hyde.

" 'CauseFez and Kelso are morons." Hyde said, his usual tone present.

"So, Donna and Jackie know that, why couldn't they come?" Eric said, still staring at the sky.

"Because Kelso and Fez wanted a guys trip, and with Jackie and Donna here, it would have been a group trip." Hyde said, getting slightly annoyed with Eric's questions.

"But Kelso and Fez are hanging with the girls."

"Because they're guys!" Hyde said, his tone accented with annoyance.

"Oh… I get it." Eric smiled, staring at the sky.

Hyde finally turned his head at Eric. He stared at him for a minute or two before shaking his head and returning into his earlier head position.

*~*

"You and Eric have a lot of great memories." Jackie said smelling the dried flowers, and looking at all the things on Donna's bed.

"Yeah, I guess I really began missing him." Donna said picking up a tiny teddy bear that Eric had given her.

"Four more days." Jackie said, lightly placing the beautiful flower down.

"Yeah I know." Donna smiled. "I know you're missing Hyde."

Jackie laughed. "What gives you that idea?"

"Oh you know, you grasping on to his shirt at night, whispering you love him, the little things." Donna laughed. Jackie soon joined in.

"Oh really! Ms. Why didn't he call to check in with me?!" Jackie and Donna began laughing harder.

"I guess we both missed them a lot." 

"Only after like, three days." Jackie smiled.

"That's pretty sad." Donna said, nodding her head. Jackie shrugged and went towards her bed. She pulled the shirt out from under her pillow and looked at it.

"Four more days."

*~*

"THIS IS THE LIFE!" Kelso screamed as he ran around the crowded house. Fez was drunk as well, as he followed his friend, stumbling at every corner.

Hyde sat with a bottle of beer, looking at the amount of people there. He had only had one beer. Knowing if he drank too much he would regret it. Hyde got up and went towards the door. The party life wasn't with him today.

It wasn't a long walk to the motel room. He shared one with Eric. Fez and Kelso shared a room next door to theirs. Hyde opened the door and walked inside.

Eric was lying n the bed with the telephone pressed to his ear. He was nodding his head. When he spotted Hyde he waved slightly.

"Hyde just came back… I doubt that party now ended…It's nine, Donna, parties don't end at nine." Eric said listening to his girlfriend. Eric took the phone away from his ear and held it out towards Hyde. "Jackie." He said softly.

"Hello." Hyde said in a non-caring tone. "Yeah… no… no… yeah… ok… no… no…. Pink scarf?" Hyde said. He reached next to him and felt the silky material. "I haven't seen a pink scarf." 

Eric shook his head as he looked at a magazine. He looked at Hyde who was sitting there listening to the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yes… ok… I'll talk to you soon….I miss you too… I love you." Hyde said. After a second he smiled slightly and hung up the phone. Eric looked at him a smirked. Hyde quickly frowned.

"Shut up Foreman." Hyde said, turning over to the other side of the bed. Playing with the scarf slightly. 

Eric just shook his head and continued to read his magazine.

*~*

Jackie stared at the shirt with the little light that was coming from the window. It was well past midnight, but she was still wide-awake. She looked at the shirt and then slid it on over her pajamas. She got up and quietly went towards the door. 

She snuck in through the basement door and into Hyde's room. The Foreman's had gone on there own vacation, the house was empty. Luckily Donna had a key to the basement door. 

Jackie laid on Hyde's bed, putting her face in his pillow. His smell was evident on the pillowcase. She brought the covers around her self and laid there thinking. She turned to Hyde's side of the bed and put her hand next to it.

*~*

Hyde was still up, not that he would let Eric find out though. He had been staring at the ceiling for the past ten minutes. He was thinking. About Jackie, about them, about life. But his thoughts, no matter what they were, returned to Jackie. He turned to the side where Jackie usually remained, the better side, the right side. He saw the scarf there, just sitting. It was a scarf, an inanimate object, but when Jackie wasn't around it meant the world to Hyde. 

Hyde put his hand on the scarf and just felt the material. Soft and smooth. Just like Jackie. 

Hyde smiled, in another week he would be able to go around with his 'I don't a rat's ass,' attitude without anyone being able to see through it. But he was still happy about finding Jackie, and when you were as happy as he was, it was hard to hide feelings. 

Luckily he had a pretty decent exterior attitude when it came to Kelso and Fez. He could still scare them. But Eric saw right through it, because Eric knew exactly what Hyde was feeling. So, Hyde didn't mind Eric seeing through it. Next week it would be different. Because next week he would have his don't care exterior and Jackie would be the only one to see through it. Just the way Hyde liked it.

*All day long I can hear, people talking out loud.  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.  
Ol' Mr. Webster could never define,  
What's being said, between your heart and mine.*

"One more day, one more day, just on—one more da—y!" Jackie sang as she helped Donna put all of the little treasures back in Donna's box.

"I hope they had fun." Donna said, looking at everything before she put it back in the box.

"I'm sure they had as much fun as they could have had." Jackie smiled. Placing the treasures gently into the box.

"Did you ever find that scarf?" Donna asked suddenly.

"No! Steven said he never saw it." Jackie said wrinkling her nose. "I guess I'll have to buy a new one."

Donna nodded and looked around, making sure nothing was left out.

"All packed up I guess." Jackie smiled.

"Yeah. Until the next guy's get-away trip, huh?" Donna said to the box as she picked it up.

"Why don't you keep it out?" Jackie said laying on her bed.

"Ha! And let Eric know I keep every little thing he gives me. Never." Donna said. As she walked out though, she laughed a little.

Jackie smiled and staring at the ceiling.

*~*

Hyde laid on top of van's hood, staring at the sky. His glasses were on, covering any emotion his eyes could share with the world.

"Well we're all packed up!" Kelso said shutting the back of the van.

"Good!" Fez said, a look of anger on his face.

"Fez, I'm sure she didn't mean to laugh at you." Eric said putting his hand on Fez's shoulder. "Girls in this area are use to…"

"Bigger things." Kelso said, laughing slightly. Fez looked at Kelso and folded his arms.

"Whore!" Fez shouted as he entered the back of the van.

"Hyde you ready?" Eric said opening the driver's side of the van.

"Sure. Oh yeah, Foreman? Eric?" Hyde said turning to look at Eric.

"Yeah Hyde." Eric said stopping before he got into the car.

"Let's keep this little trip to ourselves." Hyde said, a threat evident in his voice. Eric smirked and nodded. He knew what Hyde meant.

"No problem. For the record though," Eric started as Hyde got off the hood. "You're allowed to miss her."

"I didn't miss her." Hyde said, his eyebrows suggested death.

"Of course you didn't." Eric said as he got into the car. Hyde just punched Eric's arm slightly and then began looking out the window. Putting his hand in his pocket, where a little pink was shown.

_*The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me, if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all.*_

"Donna!" Eric smiled when he got out of the car. Donna went and hugged him and then slapped his shoulder. "Ow!"

"How hard is it to pick up a phone? Hyde called to let me know you were coming in tonight!" Donna said. Eric looked at Hyde who shrugged.

"Where's Jackie?" Hyde asked, not letting anything other then his normal tone come out.

"…I don't know. She wasn't in my room when I went to tell her you guys were getting in. It's already past midnight though. You'll see her tomorrow." Hyde shrugged and began walking into the house. 

Donna squinted and saw a something, hanging slightly out of his jacket.

"Is that pink?" Donna said softly. She then realized what it was. "Aw." She said loudly. Eric, Kelso, and Fez turned to her. "What?" She asked harshly.

Eric, Kelso, and Fez, shook their heads. It was to late to go there.

*~*

Hyde opened his door. He walked in and threw his jacket on a chair. He turned around, ready to slip into bed, when he saw a fragile angel lying there. He smiled and gently sat next to her.

"Jackie." He whispered, shaking her slightly.

"I love you Steven." She said. Hyde's smiled grew from the corners upwards. He gently shook her again. 

Jackie's eyes fluttered open. It took a few minutes but she looked up at Hyde with her tired eyes.

"Steven."

"We got home early." Hyde said, looking at her. He gently stroked her cheek.'

"I missed you." She said her eyes closed again, her face still in the pillow.

"I know." Jackie looked at him, and glazed into her eyes. After a minute she closed her eyes again and cuddled more into the blankets and smiled slightly.

"It's ok to miss me."Jackie said, continuing to smile. 

"I know." Hyde smiled. He took off his shoes, jeans and shirt, and slid into the bed with Jackie. He kissed her bare shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. His eyes closed after a few seconds. 

From Hyde's jacket, which was tossed to the chair, the pink scarf fell to the floor from the pocket.

Jackie smiled, seeing the scarf fall gently from the jacket pocket. She closed her eyes one more time and gently felt Hyde's breath on her neck till she fell asleep.

_* You say it best, when you say nothing at all.* _


End file.
